Lost Love
by magicman22253
Summary: Harry and Ginny finaly realize there love for each other but there might some obsticals along the way. My first fanfic! rated M for later, trust me... Mostly cannon exept for the final battle, parrings HP/GW RW/HG
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter one: 5:46am**

_"You can never defeat me boy! You should have learnded that by now!" Screamed the high crackling voice of Voldemort as he had Harry pinned to the ground, beated and batterd. "Crucio!" Voldemort said as he pointed his wand at Harry. An intence pain shot through Harry and made him cry out in pain. But that was not what he was worried about. It was what was lying, or matter, who was lying, just a few feet away from him, passed out from the abuse she had from the woman standing next to her, cackling her high-piched laugh._

_"Bellatrix my darling, conjour a bed for me and my new," He looked at Harry and gave him a cruell smill. "Ginny pet." That earned him a long high-piched laugh from Bellatrix. "Oh, and don't forget to put it infront of our guest so he can watch the eavnings entertainment." Voldemort through hos head back and bellowed a laugh._

_"VOLDEMORT I SWEAR IF YOU EVEN TOUCH GINNY I WILL RIP EVERY SINGLE FIBER FROM YOUR BODY! I SWEAR!" After that he was quickly scilenced by his godfathers cousin, Bellatrix LeStrange._

_"Shut your bloody mouth Potter! Don't ever speak like that to the Dark lord!" She said cutting Harry's face her 9 inch steel stelito. After that Voldemort walked over to the bloodied, now naked, body of the unconcince Ginny Weasley and slapped her right in the face._

_"Wake up you stupid bitch, I want you awake for this." Said Voldemort looking at her with lust in his eyes. When Ginny awoke and her eyes flutterd open and she immeditaly started wimpering._

_"No! Please! I'm just a girl! Please! No,no,no." She pleated, but all the Dark Lord did was laugh and started to repeatedly rape Ginny Weasley infront of him._

Harry shot his eyes open and awoke heavly sweating and breathing fast. He had another nightmare. But this one worse than all the others. It happened in the shrieking shack, just moments before he would defeat the Dark Lord once and for all. It was 4 years later and Harry looked over at his nightstand, _5:46am. Way to early to be awake_, Harry thought as he looked over and saw a naked muggle girl sound asleep next to him._ What's her name? _Harry couldn't remember at the moment. In fact all he could remember from last night was walking into a muggle bar last night and her sitting next him and buying him a drink. That was his usual routine, walk into a muggle bar and bring a random girl home. At frirst it was because he wanted to go were nobody would know him as "The Chosen One" or "The-Boy-Who-Lived." Then after awhile he did it so he could have someone with him to concole his dreams for him. When someone was next to him it was like they warded off his nightmares. He would just bring them home and pass out, mabey have sex with them quickly so they would go to sleep with him. But after awhile, not just some random muggle would do, no he knew the answer but sometimes he wouldn't addmit it to him self.

The answer was Ginny Weasly.

Ginny Weasley, his best mates sister, one of his best friends. Sure he liked her and all, and mabey she still liked him a little but he knew that would never happen. The years before the battle they got close but Harry was sure not to cross the lines in there relationship because he cherished there bond to mutch. After that they were just really good friends. She confiend feelings to him and Harry did to her. When Harry went into the Battle of Hogwarts Harry wanted to tell Ginny how he felt for her and he wanted to spend the rest of his life with her. But somehow after the battle was over he just couldn't sum up the courge to do what he wanted to do so mutch before. They dated for awhile after and slept around occasionly but never had anything steddy like Harry imagened. And they always stayed best friends like before. But all Harry knew was that when he woke next to Ginny Weasley, holding her in his arms, he didn't have any nightmares that night.

Getting restless, Harry got up and stumbled over to the warm shower. After he got out and shaved he put a towl around his waist and walked back into his room. _7:14am. Damn. _Harry quickly put on some muggle basketball shorts and a Hollyhead Harpies shirt from one of Ginnys old matches and conjoured a paper and pencil and scribbled a note to the stranger in his bed.

_Babe,_

_Went for a jog. Please see your self out when you see this._

_Harry._

Saticfied with his work, Harry opend and closed the front door to his flat and began his morning jog.

An hour and a half later Harry returned to his flat and entered to hear to people arguing in his kitchen.

"Ronald! We shouldn't be in his house without him, let alone eat his food!" Said Hermoine Granger, his childhood friend, furrowing her brow at Ron Weasley, his other childhood friend, who was sitting at his counter eating some of his spagetti that he made a few nights ago.

"Hermoine, calm down Harry is standing right behind you, and besides, you don't mind if I have a little snack, eh mate?" Said Ron takeing another huge fork full of spagetti and craming it all into his mouth at once.

"What are you-" Hermoine started when she turned around and nearly jumped across the room. "Harry! You nearly scared me half to death, I hope you don't mind me and Ron stopping by early," She said glairing at Ron. "But Mrs. Weasley wanted us to let you know that we are going to have a get-to-gether later this afternoon." Hermoine finished grabing a fork from the droor and takeing a scoop from the nearly empty bowl that Ron was hugging like a momma bear to a cub.

"Mum said also to bring overnight wear just incase things drag on longer than expected," Said Ron with a mouth full of food. Finally swollowing, he contunued. "I think she just wants us all to stay over again, so just plan on staying any ways. Me and 'Moine are already." Said Ron, leaning in on Hermoine with spagetti sauce all over his face, hopeing to get a kiss from his girlfriend ever scence the war ended.

"Ew Ron, I'm not going near you if your face stays like that." Hermoine protested, backing away from Ron, earning a laugh from everyone.

"So anyways, who's all going to be there?" Harry asked leaning against his kitchen table.

"Mum says everyone even Charlie, mum thought it would be a good idea, scence Ginny finally got some time off practice even" Ron said, he continued on about somthing but Harry wasn't listening. His heart practicaly stopped when he heard Ginny's name. He hadn't seen her sence last Christmas, it was July 2nd. Ever scence he woke up this morning, Harry couldn't keep Ginny's image out of his head.

"Harry? Harry!" He finally realized Ron was tryng to talk to him.

"Huh? Oh, yeah mate, uh what were you saying?" Harry said shaking his head, seeing Hermoine trying hard not to laugh he pulled a strait face listend to Ron.

"I was saying you might have some explaning to do later, me and 'Moine flood in and praticaly trampled a chick running infront of the fireplace earlyer." Said Ron looking at Harry with a strange smirk on his face. "She was wearing your shirt mate. I wonder were she would have got it, huh?" Said Ron winking at Harry.

"Alright you two, your done. I have got to change," Said Harry blushing emencely.

"Oh come on mate, I want details-"

"Ronald Weasley! How dare you!" Said Hermoine angerly at Ron who was the one blushing now.

"I was only just kiding 'Moine!"

"Alright Ronald! Lets go already" Said Hermoine shooing Ron out of the kitchen.

"Later you too!" He said as they stepped into the fire. But for some reason his mind wasn't on the couple who were bickering like old folks. He wasn't thinking up the exuse for, ah thats her name Dakotah, on how his two best friends poped out of no were and almost killed her. The one thing that was on his mind was that he was going to see Ginny Weasley today.


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: I hope you guys like the last chapter, and thanks to all to the dudes who added to there favorites (Yes, even if your a chick i will still call you a dude) but I want reviews! it makes me update faster, but i wont always update this fast. OH! By the way if you can find the Notorious B.I.G. lyric in chapter 1 you get a faboulus prize! this may include: a charareter in the story, a spoiler for the next chapter or somthing like that! so Review!**

**Chapter 2: The Party**

Oh Harry dear I'm so glad your here," Said Mrs. Weasley, engulfing Harry Potter in her famous bone-crushing hugs, who just steped through the back door of The Burrow."Oh dear you do look a little peacky. Well dinner is all most ready why don't you go help set up the tables out in the garden then you can just catch up with everyone." Said Mrs. Weasley patting him on the cheeck and walking back to the kitchen.

As Harry walked outside he noticed that the two oldest Weasleys were battleing with the two picnec tables like they did so many summers ago. Along side them was George and Percy, who were wizarding gold noway days because Percy, who practiclay replaced Fred, suprisingly had a lot of new and clever jokes to bring to Weasleys Wizarding Whezzes. But he noticed that neither Ron or Hermoine were there, probibly off snogging somewere. But he also noticed that Ginny wasn't there.

A Sudden crash and bang brought Harry back to reality and he walked over to the action. "Nice one Bill!" yelled Percy high-fiveing his brother, after he took off a leg of his other brothers table. "Oh hey Harry!" Said George walking over to him and claping him on the back. "Hi Harry!" Chimed in everyone else and coming over and claping him on the after repairing the tables and setting the plates and silverware on the tables.

"Oh hey mate," Said Ron walking up from behind him with Hermoine under his arm. They both had huge smiles plastered on there faces, that almost completely confermed his suspisions from earlyer. "When did you get here?" he asked trying wipe lip stick off his neck and face without anyone noticeing.

"So, our little Won-Won got some eh? Looks so doesn't, eh Perce?" Said George wiggleing his eye brows.

"Looks so Georgey-boy, our little ickle-Ronnie-kens and Hermione-poo are growing up." Said Percy sighing and holding his hand to his heart. Ron and Hermoine were turning redder and redder by the second.

Just then Harry looked into the burrows kitchen and saw Ginny walk out of the fire. He could hardly contain himself but made sure he did because any sign of weakness ment instant humiliation while around the Fred and Percy, so he tried to keep a straight face.

"Hey looks like Ginnys home." Said Charlie, also looking into the burrows window.

"All right everyone settle down, everyone settle down." Said Mrs. Weasley levitating several platters behind her and landing them on the table."Now that we are all here lets start-" She was cut off by Ron running past her and filling his plate before anyone else took a step.

After that everyone including Mr. Weasley who had just arrived, and Ginny who everyone greeted, but she emeditaly sat down next to Harry and started a conversastion.

"So Harry, how have you been?" Ginny asked, giving him a warm smile and flashing her big chocolate eyes at him.

"I-I have been good, I guess," Harry stammerd out, he couldn't help but examine her beautifly toned body in the low-cut purple sundress. She blushed slightly when she noticed him doing this.

"Well thats good. I heard you were living in that new muggle developement in town. What's it called? The Orion?" She said trying to move along.

"Yeah thats it, it's not to bad really. That way I'm not known as 'The Chosen One' to my neighbors or anything like that." He said chuckling at his statement. Ginny laughed at this too. _Damn I love her laugh, _Harry thought He shook his head and continued on his conversastion.

"So, is playing on the World Cup team fun so far?" He asked takeing a bite of his kidney-steak pie.

"Oh, well yeah kind of, I mean like it's an honor to be on the team you know, but the practices are really hard and I bearlly get any time to myself anymore, but anyways what are you doing these days?" She asked taking a sip of her butterbeer.

"Not much really, I have just been living life quite, Kingsly just offerd me a possision at the Ministry in the Aurors office but I don't think I'm going to take it." Harry replied.

"Oh, well to be quite hononest, I am glad you arn't because I don't like you going out there and geting hurt every day." She said looking Harry straight in the eye and placeing her hand on his arm. Harry looking around and seeing everyone else was finishing up there meal and the sun was starting to set. Harry got an idea.

"Hey Gin, why don't we go and sit under a tree by the lake like we used to?" Harry asked, nervous about how she was going to answer.

"Yeah sure Harry." Ginny answerd with a smile.

"All right lets go," Harry said, answering with his own smile. As they started to walk towards the the lake Ginny did somthing that shocked Harry. She took his hand.

When they got to there tree, the one that they spent many special summer moments together at Harry conjoured them a blanket and they sat down together.

"So Harry is there somthing you wanted to talk about?" Ginny asked, looking at Harry with a concerned face.

"No not particulry, how about you?" He asked back. After this she snuggled closer to him and layed her head on his chest. And then the thing that shocked Harry the most happened, that he did out of self concisness. He put his arm around her.

"No not really I guess either," She giggled and looked Harry in the eyes. "I miss this Harry, I don't know why but I thought of you this morning." Ginny said, giving him a serious look.

"So did I," Harry said, then he decided to tell her the truth. "Ginny I have been having nightmares again."

"Oh Harry, are as bad as last time?" Ginny said, with concern in her eyes and rubing his stomach.

"To be honest Gin, there worse." Harry said He didn't know where he was going with this but it felt good to someone.

"Oh Harry I'm so sorry, what was it about?" Ginny asked. Harry wanted to tell her but he couldn't do it, not yet.

"I-I saw myself walking to the great hall and all the dead people were lining the walls and they kept saying it was all my falt. I couldn't help but believe them." Harry finished. He looked down to see Ginny with a small tear falling down her cheeck.

"It-it wasn't your falt Harry and you know it." Ginny said, her voice crackling.

"I know Gin, I know." Harry said pulling her closer to his chest. After a while he looked back at her and she was looking right back her. He cupped her face with his hands and lowered his face to her's. When there lips first touched an eletric wave ran through Harry's body. When Ginny started to kiss back, Harry felt her tounge slide against his bottom lip, begging for entry when he granted her entrance there tounges danced together in a rythmic motion. when Ginny started to unbutton the top of Harry's shirt he stopped her.

"No Gin, not now, not like this." Harry said sitting up a little. "If we are going to try this again I want to do it right."

"Oh Harry I would love to," Ginny said smiling at him. "Well what do we do now?"

"Well how about coffie tomarrow. Just coffie." Harry said with a smile.

"That sounds great, just coffie." Ginny said with a smile too.

"Harry! Ginny! Were are you guys?" Yelled the voice of Mrs. Weasely.

"Here mum!" Yelled back jumping back up and turning and holding a hand to Harry. "Coming?

"Yeah ovcourse." Harry replied takeing her hand and sitting up. the both paused for a second.

"We can still do this right?" Ginny asked.

"Yeah just intill we get back to the house, I don't want your brothers overreacting to it." Harry replied smilling at Ginny. He liked this, a lot.

"Okay."

As they walked back to the house Harry seemed fine and perfictaly fine to Ginny but on the inside Harry was jumping for joy. He was going to have coffie with Ginny. But he had to remind himself, just coffie.


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: Come on guys! 2 reviews! 2! You guys are sooooo lucky that I am graceing this new chapter apon you because I am a good person, and ive had done for a while but I wasnt sure if you guys deserved it, so thank you to trtldx123 and glofnjen83 for reviewing and to the rest of you, REVIEW! And if I wont post the next chapter untill I have at least 7 reviews, yes I know evil but I have no choice, OH! and by the way, my stupid computer doesnt have spellcheck or anything like that so, sorry. OH! Also, no one has spotted the B.I.G. lyric so if its not spotted by next chapter to bad. so on with the show!**

**Chapter 3: Just Coffee**

_"Why do you put yourself and all of your loved ones through this Harry? Why do you make them scarafice them selves for you?" Voldemort was standing over Harry with his wand pointed at him._

_"You have already killed all of your fathers childhood friends, yes even wormtail. You killed them boy, all because you wanted vengence. You wanted me dead. You made them fight the others for you while you came for me Harry, why are you so selfish?"_

Harry woke up the same as usual, sweaty and out of breath. But this time he wasn't at his flat with a random muggle. He was at the burrow and he was on his old cott in Ron's attic room. But he then realized it was not Ron staring back at him from the other bed across the room, it was Ginny Weasley. He quickly reached over and put his glasses on just to make sure. Yep, it was Ginny. _But why?_ Harry thought but she answered that for him.

"Ron snuck into my room last night to sleep with Hermoine. Lets just say they thought I was asleep. I just apparated up here and you were already passed out when I got in so I didn't think you would mind." Ginny explained as I sat up and realized I accsedently wore preaty skimpy boxers to bed last night. When I saw Ginny's eyes travle down to them I blushed hard and covered myself with my blanket.

"Oh calm down Harry, it wouldn't be anything I haven't seen before." Ginny said huskly with a saucey smile.

"No Gin, not yet. Besides we have coffee in about an hour, remember?" Harry replied geting up and sitting next to Ginny. "But I will give you a concole prize for dealing with the two lovebirds last night." Said Harry, Ginny slowly sat up and she was wearing only a spagetti strap shirt and small short-shorts.

"And what exactly would that be Mr. Potter?" Ginny asked, smiling at him.

Harry leand in, closeing the gap between them quickly and pushed his lips against Ginny's. He felt her hands travle up his bare back and intwining her fingers in his hair and then he quickly pulled his head back and sat up.

"Sorry thats all," Harry said as he put on his clothes from last night and head twords the door. "I got to get ready, I'm haveing coffee with this really hot chick, were meating at this muggle place a block from my flat called 'Starbucks.' You would like her, you guess are a lot alike." He said with a wink.

"You are such a tease!" Ginny said back throwing a pillow at him wich he easly dodged and gave her another big smile and left. When Harry got down stairs Mrs. Weasley was already starting to make breakfast.

"Sorry Mrs. Weasley I can't stay for breakfast but I have an, um, meating with Kingsly this morning and I still need to get ready and dressed. Tell everyone I'm teribly sorry I couldn't stay." Harry quickly said, making an exuse why he had to leave.

"It's quite alright Harry dear," Said Mrs. Weasley with a kind smile. "and for the last time, please call me mum or Molly."

"Thanks, mum."

"Oh, by the way Harry," Mrs. Weasley said grabing Harry's arm. "Ginny likes chocolate muffins with her coffee." And with that she let go of Harry and he flooed back to his flat.

"Hey Gin," Harry said when he spotted Ginny her inline at the counter waiting to order.

"Oh Harry, I wasn't expecting to see you here, I thought you had a date or somthing." Said Ginny with a smirk, alowing Harry to get inline with her.

"Yeah I did, but she stood me up for some famous guy named 'Harry Potter' or somthing like that." Harry said pecking her on the cheeck before he started to order.

"Hi my name is Jessie, what can I get you guys today?" Said the guy behind the counter.

"Yeah can we get two Vinilla Mocha lattes and two chocolate muffins." Said Harry as Jessie entered there orders.

"Okay that will be 15.50 all together!" said Jessie the cashier. Ginny started to pull out her purse but Harry shook his head.

"This one's on me." He said, and paid full. After they got there drinks and muffins they found a table and sat down.

"Mmmm, this drink is amazing," Ginny said, takeing another long pull from her coffee. "By the way, how did you know I liked chocolate muffins with my coffee?"

"Just guessed." After that the two jus dat there, ate, drank, talked about there school years and everything in they finally ran out of coffee Harry finally looked at his watch.

"Wow 1:30 already!" Harry proclaimed and streched out and looked at Ginny and fully took her in. She was wearing a light grey sweatshirt an skinny jeans. To most people she just looked avarage, but to Harry she looked beautifull, he couldn't help but smile.

"What are you smiling at, Potter?" Ginny stated with a smile of her own.

"Just thinking how amazing you look," said Harry leaning over the table."wanna see my flat?" He wispered.

"Sure."


End file.
